


Día 2: Algún día el mundo se cubrirá de grietas

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Bienvenidos al nuevo Fictober 2020 con topic en: Algún Día. Recuerdo mis fictober son multifandom.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 2: Algún día el mundo se cubrirá de grietas

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo para este fandom que llevo años siguiendo.
> 
> Para los que no me conocen estoy haciendo el fictober 2020 en multifandom.

Estaban listos para enfrentarse como siempre. El rojo versus el azul. Dos reyes con las espadas al cielo.

Dos coronas bien puestas esperando que una bandera de un solo color se hondee sobre un trono destrozado.

Uno frente a otro.

Cigarrillos aplastados en el piso. No se consumieron solo fueron pisoteados hasta apagarse. El fuego ocupo el cuerpo de sus consumidores que esperan ser apagados de la misma forma.

Reisi solo quiere tener un prisionero de guerra.

Mikoto quiere acabar con la humanidad…

Su humanidad.

– "Salva al mundo o muere con él" -era la traducción del aura de Mikoto al pensamiento de Reisi.

– "Te salvaré o moriré contigo porque eres mi mundo" -Era lo que leía el pelirrojo al ver a su contrincante extender su espada a él.

–Patético… -rugió el gran león de Homra lazándose con un puñetazo de fuego al rey azul.

–¿Lo dice el cobarde? -Respondió esquivando el ataque.

Que patética es la persona que quiere salvar a todos sin sacrificios.

Que cobarde es quien busca el suicidio para sacrificarse y salvar a todos.

Las grandes espadas de Democles flotan en el cielo observando a sus usuarios luchar. Se puede observar la roja comenzar a desmoronarse conforme su portador usa su fuerza.

Reisi lo sabía…

Estaba en su límite.

No es un límite de debilidad que podría aprovechar para derrotar…

El límite de vida que podía resistir.

Esta batalla estaba decidida por Mikoto Souh.

Y lo odiaba.

Amaba derrotar a Mikoto.

Amaba a Mikoto Souh.

Pero odiaba que sea de esa forma.

Odiaba a Mikoto por no pensar en sus sentimientos.

El último recuerdo que quería de él debería ser el de momentos antes, donde comparten cigarrillos. Aquel beso en el piso antes de la pelea.

Mikoto se ha detenido sonríe una última vez. Tiene las agallas de darle una sonrisa burlona como siempre. Extiende los brazos, cierra sus ojos.

Se despide mientras su espada cae para aplastarlo.

Reisi no quiere un nuevo cráter.

No quiere que desaparezca la isla estudiantil.

Tan poco quiere acabar con su vida.

Pero su espada actúa para salvar vidas. Vidas que juro proteger.

Lástima que la de Mikoto no fue contada en ese juramento.

La Democles roja desaparece antes de caer. Así como el cálido fuego que Mikoto siempre ha emanado de su cuerpo.

– "Algún día el mundo se cubrirá de grietas…" -La voz de un joven Mikoto mirando al cielo mientras consumía su cigarrillo en el techo de algún edificio se escuchaba lejana.

– "¿Quieres que el mundo se destruya?" -un joven Reisi con su abrigo se le acercaba observando como el fuego del cigarrillo trataba de competir con el brillo de los ojos de Mikoto.

– "Quiero que estés ahí para detenerlo" -La voz de Mikoto se vio firme ante ese comentario- "con sacrificios si es necesario. Una vida por millones".

– "¿La vida de quién?" -cuestionó burlándose de esa seriedad.

– "La mía" -Reisi abrió los ojos y antes que pueda decir algo Mikoto retomó la palabra- "la tuya, o la que quieras. Las que sean necesario para cubrir esas grietas y cuando lo hagas, sonríe." –Lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante.

Tras recordar ese momento entiende mejor aquella sonrisa.

Lo toma entre sus brazos intentando no llorar en su cuello. Pero siente una calidez correspondiendo el agarre. Sangre escurre de su espada y de los labios que alguna vez beso.

Un "te amo" es murmurado en cámara lenta en su oído antes que se extinga la llama que quedaba de vida.


End file.
